Plants are used in homes and offices for improving air quality and for their aesthetic appeal. Containers for plants are no longer limited to red clay pots but come in a variety of materials, shapes and sizes. Some containers are decorative having designs thereon, or are fitted with custom made fabric covers. While custom made fabric covers are desired for their ability to match or compliment a decor in color, style and texture, they are expensive so that their use is limited. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a plant container cover that would match or compliment a decor in color, style and texture that is relatively inexpensive.